Bird From the Flames
by Lhadara Starwind
Summary: A mysterious panther, an unknown girl, and the evil dynasty. That spells trouble for the Ronin Warriors. Last two chapter are posted. Finished Story.
1. The Shadow

  
  
Bird From the flames  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors. Mega bummer. But I do   
own my original characters. (Applause) Thank you, thank you. This is  
also mt first attempt at a fanfic so go easy on me will ya?  
  
Prolouge:  
  
Walking silently through the forest I heard my own heavy  
footsteps. Sniffing, I got the wiff of the scent I was looking for.  
  
'They're close,' I thought.  
  
The darkness of the night hid my form perfectly except for the  
moonbeams that kissed my black fur through the trees.  
  
I slowly sauntered up to the house in the middle of the   
clearing. Not a house really. More like a mansion. In the middle of   
the long driveway sat a red jeep and a motorcycle. 'I've found them,'  
I thought. As I moved a bit closer I observed two figures outside the  
house. To protect myself I climbed into a near by tree.  
  
From what I could see, the boy had jet black hair and clear   
blue eyes. The other form turned out to be a tiger with black stripes  
and white hair. They were playing a game of catch. 'So trivial for  
his heritage,' I thought bitterly.  
  
" Come on Whiteblaze!," the boy said. He threw the frisbee   
again. The massive tiger caught in his mouth as it neared him. The   
boy ran up to the beast petting on the head. " Good boy," he said.  
The tiger purred in gratitude to his master's praise. If panthers  
were capable of laughter that would have been a moment to do so.   
'It's amazing. A naturally ferocious animal has been tamed to the   
status of a mere pussycat,' I mused to myself.  
  
When I gazed back down at the duo, I noticed the tiger's eyes  
were meeting mine. He started to growl. His young master came to his  
side immediatly. " What is it?," the boy asked. The tiger motioned  
to the trees. The boy apparently saw nothing so he called out.   
" Who's out there? Show yourself!," he challenged.  
  
Usually I love a good battle, but I thought against it. I am  
the one in need of his help. Gracefully, I leapt from the trees in   
front of the boy. I made sure not to growl. The last thing I needed  
was for the boy to get alarmed and call the other Ronins.  
  
His expression was not that of fear but more like curiosity.  
His blue eyes sparkled as he neared me. " A panther. What's a panther  
doing out here? We barley get deer," he mused.   
  
He probably thinks I can't answer his question, but little   
does he know that I'm a unique panther. " Actually, I'm looking for  
someone and I was hoping you could aid me in my search," I stated   
eloquently. His eyes widened. " You... can talk?," He asked. I shook  
my head in disgust. 'Such trivial creatures. And to imagine they're  
at the top of the food chain,' I thought bitterly.  
  
" Yes I can. But back to the matter at hand. I need you to   
help me find someone," I said. He gave a skeptical look. " So like,  
who are you anyway? I don't just help anyone. For all I know you   
could be apart of the evil dynasty," he said. My eyes narrowed. " If   
I was an enemy I would have killed you by now. My name is Shadow and  
I know all about you and the dynasty. That is why I have searched for  
you for so long," I said. He sat down on the ground rubbing the tiger  
that also sat down. " Who is the person you are trying to find?," he   
asked. " The Phoenix," I replied.  
  
to be continued.....  
  
End chapter one. Like it, love it, hate it? Tell me what you think so  
I can either continue or quit while I'm ahead. Be nice, I'm kinda new  
at this.   
  



	2. Crystal Clear

  
Bird From the Flames  
  
Disclaimer: Once again, I do not own the Ronin Warriors. And I don't care who does.   
Don't bother to sue 'cause I have no money to my name.  
  
Last chapter: An unknown panther named 'Shadow' comes in search of the Ronin Warriors help.  
What other secret does she hold? Will Ryo and the others help? All this and more  
today on Dragon Ball Z! ( Oops! wrong fic.)  
  
Chapter 2: Crystal Clear  
  
" Ryo? What's the meaning of this? It better be good if you woke us all up  
like this," Mia said. She and the others were coming down the steps. By the looks on  
their faces they didn't appreciate getting an early wake up call. Kento yawned. " I'm  
hungry," he announced. " When aren't you hungry Kento?," Sage retorted. Rowen  
chuckled. " Come on Ryo, where's the fire?," he asked. " This better not be anything  
stupid or I'll bloody kill you," Cye said bitterly.  
  
After all of the complaints stopped, I decided to show them what I woke them   
for. " Shadow, come out here," I called. Questioning looks crossed the faces of my   
comrades. The black panther emerged from the darkest corner of the room. Until she  
stepped into the light the only thing visable on her was her glowing green eyes. When  
she was fully visable she gracefully made her way to me. She sat poised waiting for  
me to continue.  
  
" A panther. You woke us to see a bloody panther! What the hell are you  
doing up anyway mate?," Cye questioned. " I was outside playing with Whiteblaze  
when she came up to us. She need our help," I said. After that statement I got a lot  
of crazy looks. 'They probably think I'm crazy,' I mused to myself. I glanced over at  
Sage who had an amused look on his face. " Right. And she told you this Ryo?," he   
asked trying to stifle his laughter.  
  
Shadow then moved from my side to the center of the group. They stepped  
back a little due to the uncertainty of what she might do next. " Actually, I did tell  
young Wildfire about my current situation. If anyone else would like to contradict what  
he says any further I will handle it," She said. My shocked friends didn't question   
any further. " Well goddamn. Okay kitty, how can we help ya?," Kento asked.  
  
She glared at him. " First of all my name is not 'kitty'. It's Shadow. I am the  
last of the clan of Hykarua. My master is the Phoenix and I must find her quickly before  
the dynasty does," she concluded. " The Dynasty! I thought we kicked their asses   
already!," Kento said outraged. " You did, but Talpa was small time compared to the  
new evil. Surley you did not think Talpa was the last?," she stated.  
  
No one said a thing so she continued. " I need you all to help find my master  
and protect her from the dynasty. Even possibly train her so she can protect herself," she  
said. " The Phoenix. Isn't she a warrior with superior strenth and magic ability?," Mia  
asked. Shadow nodded. " But there hasn't been a known decendant for over 10,000 years,"  
Mia stated. " Aren't they also strong users of fire magic hense the name ' Phoenix'," Rowen  
added. " And extremly beautiful?," Sage interjected. The panther nodded again.  
  
" Awfully well informed aren't you?," she said. After that more questions arose.  
The conversation was begining to bore me so I asked a question of my own. " That's  
all good to know, but what do we have to do?," I asked. " I'll answer that question   
tomorrow. It is apparent you all need your rest," she said.   
  
Reluctantly I agreed to let the question wait. Mia allowed Shadow to sleep  
in her room, which the panther was grateful for. As I was about to go into my room  
Kento stopped me. " Strong user of fire magic huh? Sounds like your kinda girl Ryo," he  
said. " Whatever dude," I said. " I'm just a little pissed though. We just got rid of   
Talpa three months ago, now we have another ass-wipe on our hands," he said. I   
sighed. " Life is never dull for a Ronin Warrior. Besides Kento, I was getting a little  
bored and you're getting a little pudgey," I said poking him in his stomach. He snorted.  
" Well this'll be an excuse to start training again. 'Night Ryo," he said as he went into   
his room. I stared at his door a moment. ' Yeah, good night Kento. Might be the last  
one we get for a while,' I thought going into my room.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" We can't ever get her to stay put can we Lady Sunset?," Lord Helios asked.  
" I suppose not. We failed in getting her to stay on our side," I said. His fist balled up  
on his throne arm. " We can't let her get to the princess first. A plan my dear," he said.  
I bowed before him showing my respect. " Of course my Lord. I have sent Larkin after  
the girl. He will not fail," I said. His lips curled into a smile. His lips being the only thing  
I could see. The people of the Netherworld say he is hideous so he hides behind the shadow  
so no one will know.  
  
" Good my dear. He better suceed for his sake. If they do not kill him, I will," he  
said. " Yes sir," I said as I left the throne room. Walking down the long corridor, I ran into  
Smoke. From the same clan as Shadow. Even her lover once apon a time. " Something   
wrong Smoke?," I asked. He said nothing. Turning on his heel, he left the corridor letting  
his long black trench coat trail behind him. 'Lovesick bastard. She will be his undoing', I thought  
watching his form disappear from sight.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
The next morning came quickly. Even though my sleep was interrupted last  
night I'm still the first person awake. I got dressed then began my daily trek through the  
forest to meditate. My favorite spot is behind the waterfall in the heart of the forest. Peace  
and tranquility are the factors needed for this task.   
  
I got to my rock and sat crosslegged on top of it. Taking steady breaths, I  
relaxed my body until I could hear nothing around me. 'Do not fear the newcomers Halo,'  
A voice said. I don't normally hear voices while I meditate and this voice sounds awfully  
familar. " Anubis?," I called. ' It is I Halo. A new enemy is coming much stronger than  
Talpa. They can help you,' he said. " Who is the enemy?! Tell me!," I caommanded.  
' That I do not know, I will tell you more next time. Until then I bid you farewell,' he said  
as I came out of my trance.  
  
" Damn you Anubis!!," I shouted causing the birds to fly away from the area.  
When I calmed down I thought about what he said. ' An enemy stronger than Talpa. That's  
what Shadow said. Maybe they can help,' I thought.  
  
On my walk back to the house, I saw Shadow heading back as well. Every time  
she's around I get a weird vibe. She isn't telling us something, but I can't determine if it's  
about what we are up against or about herself.  
  
When I was close enough I called to her. " Where are you coming from?," I asked.  
She stopped walking looking over at me. Her green eyes caught my violet eye. " From catching  
my breakfast if you must know," She retorted. I grinned. " How was it?," I questioned. She   
ressumed walking. I followed her. " It was stressful. Deers are a lot harder to kill when they   
run," she said. I chuckled a bit. We walked back to the house in silence. I always did admire  
panthers. The most majestic cat in the family. Their slick black coats made them ideal chameleons  
for the night. One thing odd about her is that most panthers have yellow eyes not green ones  
If I didn't know any better I would think that shadow has a secret all her own.  
  
Approaching the house, we saw Ryo and Whiteblaze playing catch again. I knew the  
giant tiger missed Yulie, but the boy had school. I also noticed that the tiger wasn't too fond of  
Shadow. As soon as he saw her approach he immediatly lost interest in the frisbee. He then  
sauntered off onto the forest. " Hey Blaze, where ya goin'," Ryo asked. The tiger ignored his  
master and kept going. Shadow went into the house. Ryo and I looked at each other.  
  
" What the hell was that about?," Ryo asked. I walked over to him. " I haven't the  
slightest idea," I said. " Think he likes her?," he questioned. " No. I think he senses something  
about her that we don't," I clarified. " Like what? Is she from the Dynasty?," he asked. I shook  
my head no. " It's something about her. I think I can sense it too," I said as I went into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" So Shadow, figured out where we should start looking for the girl?," I asked. The panther  
streched and yawned as she woke from her nap. " Han A' High. I do believe she attends classes  
there," she said. I gave her a skeptical look. " Do you know how many kids go there? It'll take  
us forever to find her," I said. Her green eyes sparkled. " I did not enlist your help for nothing  
Wildfire. Only you can sense her magic therefore, you can find her," she retorted. " How come  
only I can find her?," I asked. She lowered her gaze. " That is not my place to tell. All I know is  
that you can find her. Do not question," she commanded.  
  
" Fine then. The school is still in session, we can start today," I said. She nodded then   
went back to sleep. I grabbed my coat then preceeded to head to the door. " Where you off to  
Ryo?," Mia asked. " To Han A' High. Shadow said the girl was there," I replied. " Mind if I come  
along? I could help," she said. I smiled at her. " Sure, why not. Do you mind motorcycles?" I asked.  
She gave a bright smile. " No way! I always wanted to ride on one but Ro wouldn't take me," she  
said. " Come on. I 'll give ya a ride," I said.  
  
She took her coat from the closet following me out of the door. When we got to the motorcycle  
I gave her a helment. She put it on as I put on mine. I climbed on first then she climbed on behind  
me placing her arms around my waist. I turned the ignition key and pressed the gas. " Hang on  
tight Mia," I said. With that statement I pressed the gas again and we were off.  
  
We arrived at Han A' High just as the morning bells rang. " Hey, we're on time," I joked.  
Mia laughed as she got off the bike. " That was fun. Now on to more pressing matters. I called the  
school at a red light and they said we are free to look around. As soon as they heard the name Ryo Sanada  
we could probably rob the place," she mused. " Well, I was the star QB for all four seasons. Never   
missed a championship while I was around," I said. " Whatever. Meet me back here in three hours. Oh  
and try not to flirt. If you do at least get a name or something," she said. " Fine. I'll try to turn off my   
charm," I teased. She rolled her eyes then walked across the campus. 'Time to get started,' I thought.  
  
Two hours have gone by and nothing. Not a hint, not a clue, not a damn. I have a list of about  
twenty possiblities, but no certainties. I've been to all the classrooms on the east side and haven't even  
been to the west side. Just my luck.   
  
As I was about to head to the west side a girl bumped into me. We both fell to the ground but I  
took most of the fall. As I regained focus, I saw a girl scrambling to pick up her books. A book landed  
near me so I picked it up and read the title. 'Ancient Legends? Why would she want a book about that? It  
definitly isn't a course up here,' I thought. " I'm sorry, I didn't see ya there," I said handing her back   
the book. She looked up at me with sparkling green eyes. ' Just like Shadows,' I thought. A lock of her   
crimson hair fell in her face but she quickly tucked behind her ear.  
  
" Um, that's okay. I guess I didn't see you either," she said. As I looked her face over, I noticed  
she wore no make-up, but she still looked stunning. As she took the book from me our skin touched. At   
immediate contact I felt the heat of a blazing inferno mixed with pure ecstasy. She pulled away as I shuddered  
a bit. I stood up then helped her up. Again the feeling of heat and ecstasy passed through me. For a moment,   
I didn't want to let go, but reluctantly I did.  
  
" I'm really sorry about that," She said again. I smiled. " It's okay," I reassured. The bell rang.  
" Damn. Guess I won't be going to Mr. Smith's class today," She said. " You have Mr. Smith? Is he still an  
asshole or what?," I asked. She giggled. " I haven't seen you around before. Did you just transfer in?," she  
asked. " No, I 'm visiting actually. I graduated last year. The name's Ryo Sanada," I said. " The Ryo? Star  
QB for the football team? You're a legend around here. Name's Julie Rasidia," she said as we shook hands.  
The same feeling passed through me. 'I wonder If she feels it,' I thought.  
  
" Nice to meet ya Julie. I'm a legend huh? You seem to be into that stuff," I said. " Yeah, it's cool  
actually. Especially the one about the Ronin Warriors. They saved the world a while ago, but no one   
remembers anything accept for me," she said. My suspicion of this girl grew. No one was suppose to   
remember anything. Kayrua made sure of that. " Really? That's too bad. So who's your favorite one?," I   
asked. " The kid with the armor of Torrent. I can remember everything but their names. But the one who  
interests me is the one with the inferno and wildfire armors. Fire intrigues me," she said. 'Bingo!,' I thought.  
  
She tucked her crimson lock of hair underneath her hat. " You're the only person I've been able  
to have a decent convo with, so thank you," she said. I was going to reply but Mia called me. " Come on  
Ryo," she said. Julie's face turned to that of disappointment. " Guess you have to go huh? Well, see you  
around," she said sadly. Just as she turned to go I called to her. " Hey Jules, I play at Guardian College  
too. Come check me out. Maybe we can talk after the games," I said. She smiled. " Sure, I would like that.  
See ya!," she called as she ran down the hallway.  
  
As she left, Mia reached me. " Who was that?," she asked. My eyes never left the hallway she  
ran down as I answered her question. " Julie Rasidia. And the girl we've been looking for," I said.  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
  
End chapter 1. It'll get more interesting as the chapters develope but right now I'm setting the mood. There  
might even be a fighting scene next chapter. So please review, I need to know whether I'm wasting my time  
or not. 


	3. Secrets Revealed

Bird From The Flames  
  
Disclaimer: If ya'll don't know by now check the previous chapters. Don't sue, no   
money.  
  
Last chapter: Shadow finally revealed her reason for needing the Ronins help. She  
also revealed that the key to finding the Phoenix was Ryo. But why  
is that? Ryo met a girl in his searches that he thinks could be her.  
Is the girl in danger? You'll find out this chapter.  
  
Chapter 3: Secrets Revealed  
  
'Ryo sure was cute. Too bad that girl had to interrupt. She was probably   
his girlfriend anyway,' I thought bitterly. When I glanced back at the computer  
screen I noticed I wrote Ryo's name several times. Sighing in exasperation I shut   
down my computer. 'As long as he's on my mind I won't get any work done tonight,' I  
thought. Packing up my things, I left the computer lab and the school.  
  
At 10:00 p.m I should be home, but that paper seems a bit more important.  
I walked through the empty parking lot thinking about Ryo. His clear blue eyes held  
me in a trance. 'Eyes like a tiger,' I thought. I stopped to look up at the clear night  
sky. The stars were shining brightly. A chill wind blew by sending shivers down my   
spine. His touch had the same effect on me. 'I definitly have to see him again,' I thought.  
  
I ressumed walking through the empty parking lot, but the feeling that I   
was being watched kept nagging me. I looked around and saw nothing. Dismissing  
the feeling I kept walking. Then the feeling came back. I stopped in my tracks. " Who's  
out there?!," I called to nothing but air. A harsh wind blew after that. I shielded my  
eyes due to the dust flying around.  
  
When the wind calmed, I looked up to see a man in some unusual armor.  
The difference was that you could see his face and the armor looked lighter making  
him more agile. He had brown hair and blue eyes. His skin was pale and his frame was  
stout and very built. He was handsome except for the fact he could possibly kill me.  
  
" What's the matter little princess? Worried you're not safe anymore?," he  
asked. His voice was deep but very menacing. This man was going to try and hurt me.  
I dropped my books to the ground to lighten my load if I had to run. " Who are you?,"I  
asked. He grinned. " My name is Larkin, warlord of Anahalation," he said. My heart  
started to beat faster. " Warlord? Like Talpa's?," I asked. " Yes, but stronger than   
Talpa's," he corrected. " What do you want?," I asked. " You," he said. He started to  
approach me to capture me, but I had other plans. I began to run in the opposite direction.  
  
As I ran through the forest that surrounded our school, I heard him call to me.  
" I'll get you!!!," he yelled. I began to cry but I kept running. My tears blinded me to  
the point that I ran into something. The thing gripped me around my waist. Fearing that  
it was Larkin, I pounded on it so it would loosen it's grip.   
  
" Shh, calm down Jules," a familar voice said. I glanced up to be staring in to two blue  
tiger eyes. " Ryo?," I whispered. " Yeah," he said. I hugged him tightly as more tears  
came down my cheeks. " It was horrible!," I said half sobbing, half speaking. He pulled  
back a little so I could look into his eyes. His hand caressed my cheek wiping my tears  
away. At the same time my body was heated by his touch. " It's alright, I'm here now to  
protect you," he said.  
  
We stayed that way for a little while. His arms wrapped possesively around  
my waist. It felt as though we belonged together. " Julie, do you remember the Ronin  
Warriors?," he asked. " Yes," I said. A big grin crossed his features. " Hi, Ryo of the  
Wildfire at your service," he said. My eyes widened. " You're one of them?," I asked.  
He nodded. " THERE YOU ARE!," Larkin said. We looked above us to see that he  
was hovering in the sky. " Say goodnight! Fatality Scream!," he shouted.  
  
The huge blast of power knocked us back several feet. Ryo took most of the  
blow, but I still came out with scratches. " Super Wave Smasher!!," a boy said. A powerful  
stream of bubbles hit Larkin head on, but didn't knock him down. The boy, who was   
dressed in a light blue armor came over to us. " Need some help Ryo?," he asked. " Always  
Cye," Ryo said. The light blue armor is that of 'Torrent.' " Cye of the Torrent?," I asked.  
" At your service," he said.  
  
" YOU CAN'T BE RID OF ME THAT EASILY!!," Larkin said. " Then let me  
try. Arrow Shock Wave," another boy said. A shower of arrows that now look like light  
spears attacked Larkin knocking him out of the air. The boy in the dark blue armor came  
over to us as well. Dark blue armor was that of 'Strata.' " Rowen!," Ryo exclaimed. " At  
your service Ryo my man," he said. " Rowen of the Strata?," I questioned. He glanced  
over at me then winked. " At your service pretty lady," he said. I blushed at his compliment.  
  
" Thunder Bolt Cut!," a boy called. " Iron Rock Crusher!," Another boy called   
after him. The already injured Larkin, who was struggling to get up, was pushed back   
down due to the last two attacks. " Sage, Kento, took you long enough to get here," Ryo  
said. The duo grinned. " Well, we like to make an entrance, right Kento," Sage retorted.  
" Right," Kento agreed. Kento had the orange armor which was that of 'Hardrock' and  
Sage bore the green armor which was that of 'Halo.' " Sage of the Halo and Kento of   
Hardrock?," I asked. " Present," Kento said.  
  
He helped Ryo and I off the ground. As I was dusting myself off, a black panther  
emerged from the trees. " Ryo, you should transform. The battle is not over just yet," she  
warned. A talking panther. Now that wasn't in the books. " Right. Hold Julie Kento," he  
said as he let Kento support me.  
  
" Armor of the Wildfire, dao chi!," he said. Pieces of chinese silk wrapped around the   
young warrior then broke into cherry blossom petals filling the area with their sweet  
fragrance. After the petals cleared he emerged wearing the notorious Wildfire armor.  
" Wow," I said. Kento chuckled. " Wait 'til you see the Inferno armor," he said.  
  
" YOU WANNA PLAY ROUGH DO YOU? WELL, SO CAN I! FATAL  
BLAZING SCREAM!!," he called. This blast was twenty times rougher than the  
first. It knocked the whole team down and back. Kento lifted us into a sitting position.  
" Man this bastards strong," he said. The others soon sat up. " Yeah, let's form the  
Inferno," Sage said.  
  
The warriors glowed and gave their powers to Ryo. I watched as Ryo lifted  
off the ground then was engulfed by fire. When he emerged, his Wildfire armor was  
gone and was replaced with the white armor of Hariel. As he approached Larkin, a   
black tiger came out of no where to give him the swords of Fervor. I watched this display  
amazed.  
  
Ryo took the swords placing them in front of him. He let the swords touch  
each other with a clank sound. " Rage Of Inferno!," he shouted. A pillar of fire hit   
Larkin head on. You heard his screams of pain and agony but Ryo didn't let up. When   
the attack was done Larkin was gone. Hariel's armor dissapeared as the Wildfire armor  
returned.  
  
" Do you think he's dead?," Cye asked. " No, but I have a feeling he will  
be after this failure," the panther said. The cat gracefully made her way over to me.  
She stopped a bit short to adress me. " Julie Rasidia. I am sure you know that man   
was from the dynasty," she said. I nodded. " This will not be the first time they will  
come after you. Unless you stay in the care of myself and the Ronins you will probably  
be dead by sunrise tomorrow," she said. I nodded again. " I am glad you understand.   
I have contacted your parents and told them that you are in a special program to help  
gifted youth so do not worry about them," she said. " Gee thanks," I said sarcatically.  
The panther's green eyes narrowed as she jumped into a tree then vanished from sight.  
  
" Don't worry about her love, she's always like that," Cye said in his   
Brittish accent. " Yeah, probably just needs a good man," Sage said. The group   
laughed. " So where to from here?," I asked. " To the mansion so we can explain  
everything," Ryo said.   
  
We walked out of the forest to Ryo's motorcycle. " Ooh, can I drive?," I asked.  
" Sure, I'm tired any way," he said. We put on our helmets then climbed on. His arms  
snaked around my waist. I had on a halter top so I felt his arms around me. Pure heat and   
ecstasy filled my body. I shuddered a bit. " Are you cold," he asked. " No, not at all," I  
assured. I stepped on the gas and we were off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Larkin appeared in the throne room before Lord Helios, Smoke and Myself.  
" You have failed Larkin," Lord Helios announced. " No Master, give me another chance.  
I can beat the Ronin Warriors!," he pleaded. We saw his lips form a smirk. " I do not  
give second chances. Smoke, be rid of him," Helios said. Smoke transformed from a   
human to a panther. He licked his lips. Larkin's eyes widened with fear as Smoke approached  
him. He began to run, but Smoke was faster. He pounced on Larkin and began to rip him to   
shreads. Larkin's screams were soon silenced as death consumed him. After Smoke was  
through with his meal he transformed into a human again.  
  
Helios gave a hearty chuckle. " Next time Sunset, do not fail me," he said.  
" Next time I will handle it myself in due time," I said. He nodded then we left the room.  
Smoke didn't say a thing, but walked beside me in silence. I stopped walking. " Let her   
go," I said. He stopped walking to look back at me. His green eyes held sheer determination.  
" Never," he said as he walked off. Transforming into a panther he dissapeared in the   
shadows.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I watched the child as she sat up in bed. She really has no idea what she's been  
mixed into. I rose from my place on the floor walking over to her. She looked at me with  
her green eyes matching mine. " Get dressed and follow me," I ordered. She quickly  
put on some jeans and a shirt that Mia loaned her and followed me outside.   
  
I took her to Cye's lake mainly so no one would see us. She sat down on the bank  
watching me intently. I transformed from my panther form to my human one. I wore a  
skin tight one piece out fit with some high heels. My long black hair was in a braid that   
stopped at my waist line. Around my neck rested a silver panther necklace. She gazed  
at me in awe. " What are you?," she asked. " That's what I'd like to know," Sage said  
as he emerged from the trees. My eyes narrowed to slits. 'I knew he followed us,' I thought.  
  
" That is none of your concern. You had no business following us," I retorted. He  
gave me a skeptical look. " Like hell I didn't. This could've been the plan all along to get to  
the Phoenix," he accused. " Julie go back to the house. Sage and I have a score to settle,"   
I said. She nodded then went back to the house.   
  
" At least she follows directions," I snapped. " Well guess what? I'm not  
your student," he retorted. I made my scythe appear before me. " Change into your  
armor I want this to be a fair fight," I said. He made his no dachiti, ( A sword. Not sure   
about the spelling.), appear before him. " No way. I like a good fight," he retorted. I growled  
in annoyance but he smiled. " Here kitty, kitty," he taunted. Knowing how much this  
upset me, I attacked him in pure rage.  
  
For about an hour our attacks kept on. He matched me blow for blow but I was  
not about to lose to a Ronin Warrior. I saw him weaken on his left side so I lunged for it.  
He anticipated this move so he managed to block my scythe. He also managed to knock  
the weapon out of my hand. That fact did not stop my attacks.  
  
With a high kick, I knocked his sword away from him. We're even. 'This should  
be good,' I thought. Now that all weapons were discarded we started a martial arts battle.  
He was good, but not better than me. I knocked him down to the ground then pinned him  
there. He accepted his defeat. " So, you're not all mouth huh kitty," he said. I suppose  
not one eye," I retorted. I let him sit up a little, but I still had him pinned. As I surveyed  
myself, I noticed my braid was undone and that I was bleeding from several places. Sage  
didn't look any better.  
  
My eyes met his eyes. The fight managed to uncover his other violet eye. They  
were beautiful. My grip loosened on him. " What's wrong Shadow? Never saw violet eyes  
before?," he asked. " Actually, no I haven't," I said. We stared at each other for a while.  
His eyes observing from my face down and mine the same way. As a human certain feelings  
are alerted. One's that I try to ignore.  
  
His face was slowly inching towards mine. I made no motion to stop him. His lips  
met mine in a passionate embrace. I let him go completly as his kisses trailed down my   
neck. Small moans escaped my lips from his minstrations. As I was about to give into him  
an image popped into my head. A man with short black hair, all black suit, and a black   
trench coat. 'Smoke.'   
  
I broke away from Sage pulling myself together. I stood up looking down at him.  
" It would be better if no one found out about this," I said. He stood up now letting his  
blonde hair fall back over his eye. " So am I suppose to forget?," He snapped. " No.  
Just don't say anything to them until I figure things out. Good night," I said transforming  
into a panther. I glanced back at him then ran to the house.  
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
End chapter 3. I'm having fun with this. Please review and no flames kay! 


	4. History

  
Bird From The Flames  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill. If you don't, check previous chapters.  
  
Last chapter: Julie now has the protection of the Ronin Warriors. Shadow's secret  
is out. What is the mystery behind Ryo and Julie's touch? Anybody  
wanna know? All will be revealed this chapter.  
  
  
Chapter 4: History  
  
I've been here about three months now and they've all been nice to me. After  
the interruption by Sage in the forest, Shadow came back in and explained everything to  
me. I am the Phoenix, one of the most powerful warriors in the galaxy. The dynasty was  
after me because they wanted to use my power for their own evil purposes.  
  
Ryo and I were in the middle of a sparing lesson. He had his katana blades  
as well as I. The lesson for today was to teach me how to handle the swords. Shadow   
was helping me with the magic training. I tried the move he just showed me but it didn't  
come out quite right. He came over to me placing his hands on top of mine. The feeling  
of heat rushed through my body. Soon after the ecstasy followed. My body was pressed  
against his as he showed me the move again.  
  
My senses were quickly sidetracked as the stronger feeling of need took over.  
I closed my eyes letting it rush through me like a wave. " Julie?," Ryo called. I opened   
my eyes. " Yeah?," I asked. He took his hands away and just as suddenly as the feeling  
came it left. He walked off a little ways sticking his blades into the ground. " What's   
wrong?," I asked as I followed him. He turned to me letting his clear blue tiger's eyes  
peer into my soul. He grinned. " It'll be impossible for us to train like this," he clarified.  
"Like what?," I asked.  
  
" Give me your hand," he commanded. Reluctantly I did so. When our  
hands touched the wave of heated ecstasy passed through my body. I noticed over  
the past couple of weeks the feeling grew stronger. I pulled away. " That. We have to  
figure out how to get rid of it. It's getting stronger and I'm worried about the outcome   
of this," he said. " Who would know?," I asked. " Shadow," he replied. He motioned   
for me to follow him into the house so I did.  
  
When we entered the house, Shadow was relaxing on the couch with Mia.  
They seemed to be having an interesting conversation. " Shadow we have to talk," Ryo  
said seriously. I studied the panther intently. 'Why won't she just stay human?,' I thought.  
" And this concerns what?," she asked. " The touch we both have. It makes my job a  
little harder," he said. " The volcano is all I am allowed to tell you. If you go there you'll  
find the answers," she said. " Thanks," Ryo said.  
  
He found the car keys then we got in Mia's jeep to head to Mount Fuji. " Ryo,  
does this touch annoy you so much?," I asked. He briefly glanced over at me. " It's not  
that it bothers me Jules. It's just that recently it's gotten to the point where we can't  
even take things from each other. If we let it progress it's no telling what we'll do," he said.  
" Would that be so bad?, " I asked. He was silent a moment. " I'm not sure," he said. We  
continued the rest of the drive in silence.  
  
At the foot of Mount Fuji, we had to climb to the summit. Ryo put on his subarmor  
and carried me up the volcano. Since his armor was on, the touches didn't bother him. At the  
top, we stared down the mouth of the volcano. The lava was bubbling radiating heat to the  
top of it. " So what are we suppose to do?," I asked. " Who knows," he said. " There you  
are," a female voice said. " We turned around to see a woman with long blonde hair and  
clear blue eyes hovering in front of us with her huge white wings. She wore a long white dress.  
  
" Who are you?," Ryo asked. She landed in front of us. " I am Queen Flare and you  
my dear Julie are my daughter," she said. My eyes widened. " That isn't possible. You're   
over 10,000 years old," I said. She smiled. " Oh but it is. That is what I am here to show you.  
The history behind the touch. The history that binds you," she said. She rose in the sky  
causing a bright light to form. Soon we were engulfed in time an space.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE PAST 10,000 YEARS AGO   
  
" Come now Ryo, you are the next bearer of my mystical armor. You have to defeat me in  
order to prove you're worthy," Hariel said. I collasped on my knees exausted from my training  
session with him. Looking into his green eyes I answered his boast. " I fear I will never be ready  
to inherit your armor," I said humbly. He chuckled. " I'll bet you my life that my daughter and   
I could go a few rounds and she would never doubt her strenth or integrity," he said. I grinned.  
" If you don't mind me saying so Sir Hariel, your daughter is reckless," I said. He sighed a bit.  
" That she is, but that's what makes a worthy apponent. She has courage something not even  
the best know soliders have," he said. I nodded in agreement. " Tomorrow we shall duel. No ifs  
ands of buts about it understood?," he said. " Yes sir," I said.   
  
He smiled then left the area. Sighing, I looked over the terrain. 'Why did they choose   
me to be the leader? I can't do this,' I thought. I closed my eyes in quiet contemplation as gental  
breezes blew by. In the midst of the serene atmosphere, I felt a cold steel blade presses along  
the nape of my neck. I grinned. This display was too familar to me. " So, I'm reckless now?," Julie  
asked. I brought my sword up countering her assault. I was facing her now as sheer determination  
showed on her face. She started a spar and I was not about to dissapoint her. After 15 minutes  
of sparring I beat her. My blade was pressed firmly to the front of her neck as my arm was holding  
her tightly against me to prevent movement.   
  
She dropped her blade announcing her defeat. " You beat me with ease yet my father   
manages to beat you every time. You are better the he is yet you refuse to show him. Why?," she   
asked. I let my blade drop from her neck but I was still holding her against me. " I don't want the  
responsibility. To know that I am in charge and no one else. To know that if I fail it's all my fault.  
I can't handle that," I confessed.  
  
She escaped my embrace to look into my eyes. " We all have a place. Mine is to eventually  
lead the future kingdom as the Phoenix after my mother. Yours is to be the leader of the Ronin   
Warriors. It's inevitable," she said. " Julie, who taught you to be so eloquent?," I said  
sarcastically. She frowned. " The same person who taught you to be a wuss," she said as she left  
the arena. I chuckled to myself as I followed her out.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
I began to change out of my training clothes into my formal outfit which consisted of  
a long white figure fitting gown. My crimson hair was out and entertwined with jewels. A gold  
band with a phoenix in the center of it rested on my left arm. As I examined myself in the mirror  
my eyes fell apon the long box on my dresser. I opened it to reveal five kanji balls glowing.  
The Chinese symbols for trust, wisdom, life, justice, and virtue shone brightly.  
  
' I have to present these to them tonight before they leave to battle the Dynasty,' I thought  
sadly. Silent tears cascaded down my cheeks. 'That also means that I may never see Ryo again,' I   
thought.  
  
I've known for years that I was in love with the young soldier. Over that time we've   
devloped a friendship that I want to escalated into love. More tears fell as I sat down at my vanity.  
I pressed my hands to my temples. 'What am I to do?,' I thought. As I silently contemplated  
what to do I felt fingers glide through ny hair. I looked into the mirror to see that it was my mother.  
  
" What is wrong Julie?," she asked. She sat beside me on my vanity bench. " I think, no,  
I am certain that I'm in love with Ryo," I confessed. She smiled gently as she moved my crimson  
locks from my face. " I feared that. I thought I would be the only phoenix to fall in love with a solider.  
You do realize that their lives are never guranteed. Just as fast as they can give you strenth, they can  
make you weak," she said. " How?," I asked. " Because of love. Love is a magic all it's own.   
Sometimes it helps, sometimes it makes you foolish," she warned.  
  
I stood from my vanity picking up the box. " I know that. But what happens when you do not  
experience love at all?," I inquired. She smiled. " You live a very empty life," she said. I smiled  
back at her. " That will not be me," I said leaving my room with the box in hand.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
" Come on Ryo! Why aren't you paying attention? Keep this up and you'll never beat   
Sir Hariel," Rowen said. I paused clutching my side as Rowen spoke. He got a clear shot to my left  
side and I was in major pain. I looked at the blue haired warrior. " Sorry Ro, I have a lot on my mind  
right now," I said. He gave a half grin. " Sure, whatever. Take a break man," he said as Cye threw  
us towels.  
  
Kento, who was in the middle of eating lunch, adressed me. " Dude, what could you have to   
worry about? It's not about being leader again is it? You kick ass way better than the rest of us," he   
said. I sat down on the floor smiling at him. " It's that and other things. Even if I do   
become leader I'm not so sure I want to leave anymore," I said. Sage walked over to us with a grin  
on his face. " Or leave Julie," the blonde haired warrior said. " Well, he would be bloody crazy to  
leave her," Cye said. I felt my cheeks burning. I knew I was blushing and I didn't want them to   
notice.  
  
" You guy's are talking like I'm not even in the room. Besides we're just friends," I   
protested. They gave exasperated sighs. " Don't even try it man. We can tell when you're in   
love," Ro said. " Yeah, with a love like an untamed wildfire," Cye added. I glared at them.  
" Thanks Cerino," I sais sarcastically. " Are you guys praticing or gossiping?," a female  
voice asked.   
  
We turned around to see Princess Julie, or 'Blaze' to others, standing in the stairway.  
She was dressed elegantly with a form fitting white dress and gold over her body. Her flowing  
red hair and bright green eyes made her look like the Goddess she was. In her left hand she   
held a long silver box. She gracefully made her way down the steps as we stood out of respect.  
  
We bowed down on one knee also out of respect. " Rise," she said. We did so obediently.  
" Hello Blaze, what brings you down to our humble abode?," Sage asked. She chuckled at his false   
properness. Kento ruffled his blonde hair. " Pay no attention to him. He's just trying to win your   
favor," he said. Sage pushed Kento away then tried to fix his hair. " My parents insisted that I   
present you with these," She said. She took the silver box and opened it. Inside were five kanji  
balls. " What are those?," Ro asked. " These are the keys to your armors," she said.  
  
She took one out then gave it to Rowen. As soon as he touched it, the symbol glowed  
on his forehead. " Life," he said. " This is the key to the armor of 'Strata.' Your symbol is life.  
From this moment on, you are known as 'Rowen of the Strata, protector of the universe and life," she  
said. He nodded then bowed to one knee.  
  
She took out another ball and handed it to Cye. When he touched it, the mark glowed  
on his forehead. " Trust," he said. " This is the key to the armor of 'Torrent.' Your symbol is trust.  
From this moment on, you are known as 'Cye of the Torrent, protector of the seas and deciet," she   
said. He nodded then bowed on one knee.  
  
She took out the next ball and handed it to Kento. When he touched it the mark glowed  
on his forehead. " Justice," he said. " This is the key to the armor of 'Hardrock.' Your symbol is  
justice. From this day forward, you will be known as 'Kento of Hardrock, protector of the earth and  
integrity," she said. He nodded then bowed on one knee.  
  
She then took out another ball and presented it to Sage. When he touched it the mark glowed  
on his forehead. " Wisdom," he said. " This is the key to the armor of 'Halo'. Your symbol is wisdom.  
From this day forward you will be known as 'Sage of the Halo, protector of rightiousness and  
intellegence," she said. He nodded then bowed to one knee.  
  
She then came over to me. Instead of handing the ball to me she held it. " Ryo, I will not lie  
to you. If you take this ball you will have agreed to take on a great task. One that will make you weak  
and helpless at times but only to make you stronger. If you take this from my hand there is no turning  
back," she warned. I placed my hand atop hers. " I accept," I said. After the words left my lips our hands  
were engulfed in flames but it didn't burn. On my forehead glowed the sign of virtue. On hers a bird that  
resembled a phoenix.  
  
She suddenly started to change. White wings emerged from her back as her hair flew around   
wildly. Her green eyes never left mine though. Gold streaks suddenly formed in her hair and her clothes   
were burned away. I realized that she was naked before me except for the fire covering the most vital parts.  
" Who are you?," I asked. " I am still Julie, but I am also the Phoenix. You have accepted the armor of  
Wildfire and Inferno. Because you have accepted them you have accepted me," she said. " What does that  
mean?," I asked. She smiled as she kissed me deeply. It was like nothing that I ever felt in my life. Pure heat  
mixed with pure ecstasy. I put my arms around her feeling her naked body pressed against me. Her skin under  
my fingertips set me on fire.   
  
Abruptly, she pulled away and the feeling was gone. " We are connected Ryo of the Wildfire,   
bearer of Hariel's armor," she said. She pulled her hand away then she faded back into Julie. She was   
exhausted by what happened so as she fell back Cye caught her. I was a bit light headed too so Sage had to   
aid me. When I glanced back over at her I noticed she fell into unconsciousness. Cye picked her up. " Okay,  
what the hell happened?," Kento asked me. With my eyes never leaving the sleeping girl, I replied. " I don't  
know. I don't even think she knew," I replied.  
  
"She has become a Phoenix," Queen Flare said. We looked to the stairs to see her and Sir Hariel   
coming down. The Queen walked over to her daughter who was sleeping in Cye's arms. " She is what she was  
meant to be. I suppose I shall finish what she started. Bow," she said. We did as we were told. " You bow as   
soliders to my kingdom," she began. She took Hariel's sword and tapped each of our shoulders which meant  
to rise. " And you rise, the Ronin Warriors, sworn to protect the world from the Dynasty," she said. We looked  
at each other with smiles. We're a team officially.  
  
My gaze lingered back to Julie. I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned to see that it was Sir Hariel.  
" She belongs to you as you belong to her. It's the bond of the Phoenix. Join the club," he said. " That's how  
you and the queen got together?," I inquired. " Pretty much. But don't think because you are bonded to her  
that you are suppose to love her. The bond feeds on what's already there," he said. I turned back to Julie. " Do I  
love her?," I asked. He smiled at me. " You already know the answer to that," he said. I looked her over once  
more. 'He's right. I do know the answer already,' I thought.  
  
to be continued......  
  
  
End chapter 4. The next chapter will be reverted back to the present time. I also realized that I'm not  
getting too many reviews. WAS IT SOMETHING I DID?! Oh yeah, thanks for the review Sam. Hope   
you're still reading along. I've also decided that if I don't get at least 5 reviews I won't right a chapter  
for a while. Tell me anything, but no flames. Constuctive critism is always welcome.   
~LS~ 


	5. Ashes to Ashes

  
Bird From the Flames  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own the Ronin Warriors so do not bother to sue me.  
  
Last chapter: The orgin of Julie and Ryo's special 'connection' was revealed.  
Now where will their relationship go from here? What is the  
deal with Shadow and Sage? And what does Lady Sunset plan  
to do? All this and more in ' Bird From the Flames.'  
  
Chapter 5: Ashes to Ashes  
  
Sitting on the back porch of Mia's mansion, I watched the other four  
Ronin's spar. 'They sure have been gone a long time. It's almost midnight,' I thought.  
I noticed that their excercises had stopped and they were walking over to me. Kento  
yawned. " It's almost midnight. Ryo and Julie aren't back from the volcano yet?," he   
asked. I shook my head 'no'. " Probably lead them to their deaths," Sage said.   
  
We looked in his direction. " Why would you say that mate?," Cye asked.   
Sage hesitated a moment as he glanced in my direction. My breaths caught in my throat.  
'He might tell them the truth,' I thought paniced. " Sage...," Rowen said putting his hand  
on his shoulder. Sage shook him off. " Never mind. Forget I said anything," he said as  
he rushed into the house. They stared after him baffled. " What's eating him?," Kento  
asked. " Who knows. He's been acting funny ever since the first night Julie got here. Do  
you think she did something to him?," Rowen asked.   
  
They were silent a moment contemplating that possibility. " It's not her," I said.  
Rowen gave me a questioning glance. " And how would you know Shadow?," he inquired.  
I stood streching out my paws. Letting my green eyes look into his dark blue pools I explained.  
" He's upset with me," I confessed. Cye chuckled a bit. " And what would he have to be upset  
with you for love?," he asked. I lowered my gaze a bit. " He found out that I was human," I said.  
The outside grew silent. " Wait, wait, but you're a panther now. Are you a shapeshifter or   
somethin'?," he asked. I nodded. He whistled. " Now that's some shit," he commented.  
  
Looking over at Rowen, I noticed he still had a perplexed expression plastered on his   
face. " But, why would he be upset at all unless he...," he started glancing at me. " Felt something  
for me," I finished. They grinned. " Never thought ol' blondie would fall in love. It's not in his   
character. I'll tell you what it is, he's embarrassed. Little punk ass," Kento said. " Or he could be  
ashamed of his feelings and thought to use suspicion as a way to cover his feelings," Cye interjected.  
They agreed.  
  
" But that still doesn't deter from the fact he said you were trying to get them killed. Shadow,  
what exactly did you send them into?," Rowen asked. I walked down the porch steps and into the forest.  
They got the hint to follow me. When I reached Cye's lake I stopped. I transformed from a panther to a  
human once more. My paws slowly retracted forming hands, my fur began to dissapear revealing a outfit  
just as shiny and slick, my facial structure started to form that of a human woman, but my eyes were the  
same.  
  
The Ronins stood in awe at my new form. " I can see why Sage would be upset," Kento said  
softly but loud enough for me to hear. I walked over to the water waving my hand over it. An image   
appeared of the Phoenix kingdom, but it looked as if it were under attack. The Ronin's watched in horror  
as countless soldiers crys went unheard in the heat of battle. " What's going on?," Cye asked finally.  
  
" This is the Phoenix kingdom before it was destroyed. This is what I sent them to see. Partially," I  
said. They watched as five young warriors, the only soldiers still alive, fight valiently to save their kingdom. I  
know they noted the similarities in their armors. " Why do they have armor like us?," Rowen asked. " Because  
they are you. In a past life of course," I replied. Their eyes widened with the sudden realization. " Did we die?," Cye  
asked. " No. The Phoenix saved you but did not win the battle. She merely postponed it. Your spirits were  
reincarnated 10,000 years later to finish it," I explained. " So, Julie saved us?," Kento asked. " No, Queen Flare  
did. Julie wasn't strong enough then," I said.   
  
They stayed silent letting the new information sink in. Waving my hand back over the pool, the image  
dissapeared. " I know this is a lot to accept, but you had to know. They had to know," I said referring to Julie  
and Ryo. Rowen was about to reply, but they heard a car pull into the driveway. Every one thought the same thing,  
Ryo's back.  
  
Everyone ran back to the house to see them emerge. We stopped short as we saw him exit the car.  
His deep blue pools locked with mine almost chilling me to death. He was different and I'm sure the others  
sensed it too. He went into the back seat lifting Julie out of the car. She had an ethereal glow to her skin when  
compared to Ryo's. No words were exchanged as we watched him take her into the house without us moving.  
When the door shut we relaxed again. Exchanging glances and nods, we followed the pair into the house.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I broke out of my meditation to see Ryo carrying Julie upstairs. I was going to ask him what happened,  
but something warned me not to. As soon as he went up the stairs the others came in. My heart beat faster when  
I saw Shadow in her human form again. Ever since that night I longed to have her. To feel the fire that our lips  
started. To feel her body pressed against mine igniting my need for more.  
  
The others gave me a quick smile before heading upstairs to go to sleep. 'She told them,' I thought.  
Soon just me and Shadow were the only one's up. " We need to talk," she started. " That we do," I said. She  
grinned a bit as she sat beside me on the floor. " I didn't mean to hide this from you guys," she said softly. I  
smiled at her. " You didn't owe us any explanations. We never actually did research on your species. If we did  
we would've known. But why hide?," I asked. She frowned. " Because humans are weak. They have stupid   
emotions that end up getting them in trouble. As a panther I am oblivious to such things. As a human I am not.  
Like that night Sage, you caught me off guard. I was weak and I refuse to feel that way again," she said as she  
stood.  
  
I pulled her back down causing her to fall into my lap. A faint blush appeared on her pale cheeks. " You're  
being selfish Shadow. You don't know the toll you've had on me. I can't forget, nor do I want to forget," I said staring  
into her green eyes. She lowered her gaze. " If only I could Sage. I can't," she whispered. I lifted her chin so I could  
look into her eyes once more. " You can Shadow. Let me be the key to unlock your heart," he said. A silent tear  
fell down her cheek. " No," she said. She got out of my lap and started to head upstairs without looking back.  
  
I sat by the fireplace listening to it's melody. My heart is slowly being broken. The only woman I ever  
wanted doesn't want me back. I can't help but think that something else has a hold on her. She isn't giving us the  
whole story on herself even though she can tell us ours.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I layed Julie on my bed softly to not disturb her slumber. Whiteblaze stayed beside me studing me. He  
sensed I was different as did everyone else. Opening my balcony doors I let a soft breeze enter the room. Whiteblaze  
nudged my knee so I could rub him. I massaged the giant tiger's head gently. He purred in satisfaction. Glancing  
over at the sleeping Goddess, I thought about the events of today. She is the Phoenix therefore, we are linked. She  
is my power, my strenth, my lover.  
  
I disregarded the tiger for a moment to study the sleeping girl. She looked like anyone else but she wasn't.  
I let my finger trace her jawline. The feeling was still there. Heated ecstasy traveled from my finger to my whole  
body. She stirred a bit but didn't wake up. The revealation that she was mine created a new feeling to run through  
my body when she was around. She knew all along, but I was too simple minded to realize it.  
  
Letting my finger trail down her neck I caused her to moan softly. I kissed her neck trying to wake her  
up. We had to talk. Her eyes slowly opened. As she began to focus a smile formed on her lips. " Was it a dream?," she  
asked. " No. It was real. I think I know what this means but how do we explain to the others?," I asked. She sat up  
patting the spot next to her. I sat down waiting for her answer. " We can only tell them what we know and feel. We  
are connected to each other and all we feel is love for one another. It was like that all along," She said caressing  
my face. I shivered as the contact started a new fire to burn inside me. Not of ecstasy but of desire. I saw a spark  
flicker in her emerald pools. She feels it too. " Where do we go from here?," I asked even though I knew the answer.  
  
She kissed me softly as a reply. The fire that started within us was burning hot. It burned through our  
clothes and through our bodies as we made love that night. We were pushed to the extreme as moans of pleasure  
escaped us and extinguished as our pleasure waves crashed. Laying in each other's arms we felt safe, loved,  
completed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I gazed through Wilfire's window. His sleeping form was intertwined with the Phoenix. 'If I can't get her I'll  
do the next best thing,' I thought. I climbed over his railing and stood in front of his balcony doors. " Can Wildfire   
come out and play?," I called to him so only he could hear. His eyes opened as he sat up. He was careful not to   
wake the girl as he climbed out of bed. I jumped back over to the tree as he stepped out onto the balcony. His eyes  
locked with mine. " Who are you?," he asked with a frown gracing his handsome features. " My name is Lady Sunset.  
I've come to kill you," I stated bluntly. Smiling he transformed into his subarmor. " Really? I think you're going to  
have a hard time with that one," he said.  
  
I grinned at his immaturity. 'He has no idea who he is dealing with,' I thought. " I propose a duel. No help  
from your little Ronin friends," I said. " Why? Worried we could beat you?," he asked. " No. I just don't won't to  
kill them so fast. Where's the fun in that?," I said. " Fine. Let's go to Cye's lake," he said. I nodded then transported  
us there. We stood four feet apart. " Ready when you are," I said. " Armor of the Wildfire, dao chi!!," he called.  
Pieces of chinese silk wrapped around the young warrior then bursted in to cherry blossom petals forming his armor.  
When he stood in his armor I smiled. " Let the battle begin," I said.  
  
  
to be continued.......  
  
  
End chapter 5. Didn't mean to end it so short, but hey. I appreciate the reviews I got but if a slump like that happens  
again, I don't know. I know we have people who are too lazy to review, ( me sometimes), but it really helps the author  
to have the motivation to continue with the story. Think about that next time you hit the 'back' button. Like always,  
please review and no flames cause who knows. Maybe I'll find your story.*evil grin*   
~LS~  



	6. Fate

  
  
Bird From the Flames  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own the Ronin Warriors. Wish I did though. I just right fics  
about them and damn good ones if I should say so. *sighs* Too much confidence  
right there.  
  
Last chapter: Sage starts to suspect Shadow's past. The other Ronin's find out  
the truth about their past. Ryo and Julie share a moment, or bed.  
*snicker* Lady Sunset challenges Ryo to a duel. What will be the   
outcome of the battle? And Helios's face is revealed. All this and  
more in 'Bird From the Flames.'  
  
Chapter 6: Fate  
  
I looked across from me observing my opponent. She had blond hair, brown  
eyes, and a nice body. She wore a white halter with a skirt that stopped at her thighs and  
a pair of white boots that came to her knees. She was beautiful, the kind of girl Sage   
would like, but evil all the same.  
  
A bow and arrow appeared in her hands. I grinned. " Are you Artemis or   
something?," I mused. She smiled. " You won't be joking when I defeat you Wildfire," she  
stated. I took out my katana blades. " We'll see," I said. With those words the battle started.  
I charged at her hoping she'd jump over me. When she did I kicked her stomach. She  
landed on the ground clutching her stomach wincing. " Your mother ever tell you not to hit  
a woman?," she asked. I grinned. " I think she'll make an exception," I said.  
  
" Aww, no fair. Dawn and Dusk," she said. The sky turned a blood red as did her   
outfit. She charged towards me now disregarding her injury. She used her bow as a shield. The  
sharp tip managed to cut through my armor. I started to bleed. 'She's stronger than I had  
anticipated,' I thought.  
  
She laughed menacingly. " Enough games Wildfire. ARROWS ARMAGEDON!!," she  
said. The arrow came from her bow and hit the ground causing the earth to split. When the split was  
under me a strong blast of nether energy hit me knocking me to the ground weakened. She approached  
me towering over my body. She kicked me in my stomach. " Not so strong without you buddies are  
you?," she said. " You won't win," I stated. " It looks like I already have," she retorted.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I woke up from my sleep feeling disturbed. I looked beside me noticing Ryo was gone. I felt  
a deep surge of trouble plaguing my mind and heart. I went to the open window and felt his pain. As soon  
as I felt it a familiar power coursed through my veins. Fire covered my naked body covering me with a  
long orange dress with a high split. Using my powers, I let my heart lead me to the battle.  
  
When I arrived Ryo was hanging on but barely. The woman saw me and stopped her assault on  
him. She kicked him in his stomach one more time before disregarding him. " Phoenix," she said. " What   
are you doing to him?," I asked. She grinned. " Killing him," she stated. I frowned. Lifting my hand I   
threw a fireball at her. The ball sent her flying back to the ground. I walked over to Ryo helping him up.  
My powers were healing him as he held me.   
  
" Thank you," he said. I smiled blushing a bit. " You haven't won," the woman said as she stood.  
I turned to Ryo giving him more of my strenth. The Inferno armor appeared on his body. The girl was barely  
standing before we commensed our next attack. " Rage of Fire," we said in unison. Pillars of fire surrounded  
the girl consuming her. We heard her screams. As we were about to finish her a memory of hers popped into  
my mind.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
"Shadow, where are you going?," the girl asked. She stood in Shadow's room watching her pack.  
" Away. I need to find my own way without Helios and Smoke," she replied. Tears formed in the girls eyes.  
" But what about me? Grandpa told you to watch over me," she said. Shadow stopped packing to turn back  
to the girl. She hugged her. " I can't ask you to leave with me. You have to find your own way. I've been treating  
you like a kid for too long. I have to do this even if you don't understand it," Shadow said. More tears fell down  
the girl's cheeks as she held her tighter. " What do I tell Helios?," she asked. " Nothing. By now he should know.  
Good luck Sunset," Shadow said. She released the girl and went to grab her suitcase. She waved good-bye then  
orbed out of the room. The small girl fell on Shadow's bed and cried more cursing Shadow for leaving her.  
  
~ End Flashback ~  
  
I stopped my assault on Sunset. The girl fell to the ground unconsious but breathing. Ryo turned to me  
with a shocked expression on his face. " How come we didn't finish her?," he asked. I looked from Sunset into his  
tiger blue eyes. " I couldn't. It's not her fault she turned out this way, but I know who is to blame," I said.   
  
We ended our conversation as we heard her come to. She looked at us with a crooked smile on her   
bruised face. " You should have finished me Phoenix. You won't get the chance again," she said as she orbed out  
of the area. Ryo sighed as he detransformed. The sun was just starting to rise causing the darkness of the night  
to be replaced with the light of day. " I'm sorry," I said to him. He smiled warmly as he caressed my face sending  
warm shivers down my back. " It's okay Jules. We just need to find out who you're talking about which is...?," he  
inquired. " Shadow," I said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Watching the sunrise in the east, I waited for Ryo and Julie to return. Who knows where they could've  
gone last night. When you have a lover you don't care where you go. To the sun or the moon was even a possibility  
in your heart. I saw the two figures emerge from the forest but they didn't look happy. When they were a foot away  
they stopped walking. Their gazes held suspicion as they looked at me. I stood from my place on the porch.  
  
" Where were you two?," I asked. " Fighting Lady Sunset," Ryo answered. My heart skiped a beat. I  
closed my eyes tightly as I thought of my little sister crying the day I left. " We know you used to work for Helios.  
Why the switch?," Julie asked. My eyes narrowed to slits. 'They are accusing me of possibly being a traitor?!,' I  
thought bitterly. " What does it matter? I'm here now," I said. They eyed me skeptically but didn't say anything.  
" Are you accusing me of being a traitor? If you are I can assure you that I'm not. If I was I would've killed all of  
you by now," I said. " No it's just, why didn't you tell us?," Ryo asked. " Would you have trusted me?," I retorted.  
Silence plagued over us again. " Didn't think so," I said as I walked past them heading into the forest.  
  
I sat by Cye's lake watching the calm waters. 'So serene. Unlike my life,' I thought. As I sat there enjoying  
the quiet, I felt hands on my shoulders. The feeling was too familiar. My body responded as the person's fingertips ran  
down my arms. " Smoke," I said. I was answered by a lingering kiss on my neck. I closed my eyes enjoying his lips  
on my skin. " I missed you Shadow," he whispered in my ear. I broke away from him standing up.  
  
He still looked the same, Green eyes, black hair, pale skin. He wore a black trenchcoat over an all black  
outfit. The man I used to love. Still love. " What do you want?," I asked. " You my dear. I always have. I said I   
wouldn't stop you from going, I never said I wouldn't come back for you," he said. " I'm not going back," I said. He   
smiled as he neared me. " But you must. I need you back. I miss you and so does Sunset," he said. He put his arms  
around me. I felt so safe in his arms just like I did in Sage's arms. Sage..... " I can't," I said as I pulled out of his  
grasp once again. He frowned. " Why not?," he asked. " Because.. I don't love you anymore Smoke. Just leave," I  
said.  
  
He backed away from me. His heart was definitly broken. He smiled sadly. " Fine. Even if your love from  
me has ended my love for you will live on for eternity," he said. He made a vortex appear as he blew me a kiss   
good-bye. When he was gone I fell to the ground crying. I just sent away someone I loved because of someone else  
I love as deeply. But why does it still hurt? " So that was why," Sage said. I turned around to see the warrior of Halo  
standing by the trees. I forced a laugh.   
  
" Didn't I tell you to mind your own damn business and stop following me?," I said. He chuckled as he sat  
beside me. " Who was that?," he asked. " That was Smoke," I said. " First love?," he asked. " Yeah, but not the   
last," I said as I smiled at him. He blushed a bit. " Julie and Ryo told us who you used to work for. Glad you switched,  
you would've kicked our ass," he said. I chuckled. " Me too," I said. We became silent as we stared into each other's  
eyes. I moved the blonde hair from over his left eye so I could see them both. His lips met mine in a steamy embrace   
of passion. I pulled away as the kiss ended. I blushed as he looked at me lovingly. " It'll take me a while to get used  
to that again," I said. He chuckled as he helped me up.  
  
" I think you need to explain to the others about your past. They may not understand," he said. I nodded.  
He took my hand as we walked back to the house.  
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I sauntered into Helio's chambers battered and bruised. When I was before his throne I bowed as best I  
could. I looked at his shadowed covered face but I could guess what his expression was. " You've failed me my  
dear Sunset," his rich voice said. " I know and I am ready to except my punishment," I said. He chuckled. " I do not  
intend to punish you. I knew you wouldn't win," he said. " You knew? Then why...," I started before he cut me off.  
" So I could see how strong they actually were. I will have my work cut out for me," he said as he stood.  
  
He began to decend the steps. My heart was beating faster. I would see what he looked like. Would the  
stories be true? When he was standing in front of me I was shocked by what I saw. He had cool orange eyes and soft  
blonde hair. His face was clean cut, not a blemish or scar in sight. He was beautiful. His elegant robes added to his  
aura. He smiled at me. " Are you surprised?," he mused. When I tried to reply I noticed my voice was gone. I had   
nothing to say in front of this beautiful man.  
  
He helped me up. I winced in pain as my muscles stretched. He frowned a bit. " They hurt you," he stated.  
a light began to eminate from his hand into mine. His magic was coursing through my veins healing me. When he   
felt I was well enough he stopped. As he gazed into my eyes I felt a faint blush stain my cheeks. " Thank you," I   
said softly. With his hand he lifted my chin so my eyes could meet his again. " We will have our victory Sunset. Now  
just wasn't the time. Let them think they won for the moment. I nodded. He gently kissed my lips. I felt myself melt  
as the kiss deepened. My knees suddenly felt weak so he ended up supporting my body as we kissed.   
  
When we broke apart, a smile was on his lips. " Until the next time," he said. He let me go as he headed  
to his chambers. My heart beat returned to normal as I stared after him. 'Until the next time,' I thought.  
  
  
to be continued.........  
  
End chapter 6. The story is going to end soon. I think 3 more chapters should do it. I'll try to get it out as fast as I can.  
I appreciate the reviews I got. Glad Anime Princess and me aren't the only one's who enjoy the story. As always review  
and no flames kay!  
~LS~ 


	7. Captured

  
  
Bird From the Flames  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own the RoninWarriors so stop bothering me!!!!  
  
Last chapter: Ryo and Julie defeated Lady Sunset. Lady Sunset saw the true Helios.  
Shadow figured out who she really loves. Her past was revealed   
showing her connection to the darker side. What will happen now that  
the past is revealed? What is the new plan? You'll find out in 'Bird From  
the Flames.'  
  
Chapter 7: Captured  
  
I woke out of my sleep tossing and turning. A bad memory of my old life managed to  
seep into my dreams. I sat up as I wiped my sweat drenched forehead. The room was dark and  
quiet. Only the sounds of the night could be heard. I climbed out of bed heading to my window.  
My long black hair cascaded down my back and shoulders. 'What am I going to do? I guess you  
have chosen your path Sunset, but it'll still hurt to kill you in the final battle,' I thought. As I   
looked in the tree I saw a girl dressed in white with blonde hair and brown eyes. 'Sunset!' I   
thought.  
  
Opening the balcony doors, I stepped outside. " Sunset?! What are you doing here?," I  
asked. She smiled. " Shh Shadow, you don't want to wake your little friends do you?," she said.  
The girl jumped on the balcony beside me. " All I want is to take you back to the dynasty. With  
or without your permission," she said. I backed away from her." Why? What do you intend to do?," I  
asked. " Nothing really, just use you as bait to get to the Ronins," she said. I frowned. " I'll never  
go with you," I said coldly. I raised my hand which was surrounded by a green aura of power. She   
smirked. " Don't you think I had anticipated your resistance sister?," she asked.  
  
Confusion crossed my features as I felt arms snake around my waist. " I'm sorry," Smoke  
whispered in my ear. A look of disgust appeared on Sunset's face. " Enough with the sweet talking.  
We were suppose to capture her not seduce her you ass," she scolded. His grip became tighter. " I'll  
handle her how I want to brat. You think just because Helios kisses you you're the queen of the world.  
Guess what else, you weren't the first and you won't be the last," he retorted. She turned red in   
embarassment. " Whatever," she said.  
  
They opened a black vortex to the Nether Realm. I tried to struggle but his grip became even   
tighter. " You won't scream will you? Even I know that's not your style," Smoke said. " I won't do such a  
thing," I said. " Good," Sunset said. With those words we entered the vortex to the other world.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke the next morning with a feeling of worry. I got out of bed and sauntered to the bathroom. After  
I was through there I followed my nose to the kitchen. Cye already had plates on the table and everybody was  
eating. Cye turned to the doorway as he heard me enter. He smiled. " Morning mate," he said happily. " Mornin'," I  
said groggily. I took a seat beside Mia. She handed me a plate before I said anything. As I was eating the sound of   
Kento's chewing was distracting me from my food. I glared at the warrior of Hardrock. " Close your mouth Kento, I can  
see your large intestine," I snapped. He swallowed his food before he spoke.  
  
" Don't get mad at me 'cause Shadow wouldn't share your bed last night," he retorted. The kitchen grew   
silent. Even though I'm used to his crude comments this was low even for him. My eyes narrowed to slits. " That   
wasn't what was bothering me. It was you sounding like a human garbage disposal!," I shouted. " Shut up Kento. If  
Sage reaches across the table and kills you I won't make a motion to stop him," Ryo said. Kento huffed but began  
to stuff his face again to prevent himself from talking. Rowen looked around the table. " Speaking of our favorite  
panther, where is she?," he asked. " Well, she's not in her room. I looked there trying to get her up for breakfast," Mia  
said. " I thought she was in the shower," Cye interjected. " No that was me," I said. " She's missing," Julie said.   
  
All eyes diverted to the young girl. " I was picking up wierd vibes last night but I chose to ignore them. I  
think the dynasty took her," she said. As I took in the information, my world started spinning. 'She's gone? No! I'll  
kill who ever took her,' I thought. I rose from my seat. " We have to find her," I said. " And we will Sage. But it's   
only one place where they could've taken her and that is the dynasty," Julie said. I started to get angry at the girl.  
" How can you be so calm. Just because it isn't your precious Ryo we can sit and talk about it over tea and cake! Well  
guess what?! Even if I look by myself, I will find her," I said. I was about to storm off but Mia stepped in front of me.  
  
" Sage, I know you want her back. We all want to make sure she returns safely, but if you go off in the  
state you are in you will be killed. And in that state you will be no good to us or Shadow," she said. I calmed down  
listening to the wise words of Mia. I sat back down. " So, what do we do?," I asked softly. " We make a plan. We  
then leave in the morning," Rowen said. I nodded in agreement. " But what if they kill her?," Kento inquired between  
chews. " They won't. That's why they took her in the first place. She's bait for a trap they set for us," Ryo said. " So  
that means we'll be playing by their rules and have a higher chance of losing. Alright! My type of odds," Kento said.  
  
I sat through the rest of breakfast in silence. 'Shadow, I hope they don't hurt you,' I thought.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
After breakfast I went upstair to me and Ryo's room. I felt so bad. I could've prevented this. If I just would've  
got up instead of shrugging it off. As I stood on the balcony blaming myself for Shadow's absence two arms wrapped around  
my waist. The mysterious person placed soft kisses on the back of my neck. I began to shiver. Only one person had that   
effect on me. " Ryo?," I called. " Why are you so upset?," he asked. I began to go back in my deppressed mode. " It's all  
my fault Ryo. If I just would've woke up she may be here right now," I said. " There was no way you could've known," he  
protested. I turned to my lover with the tiger's eyes. " So? I still should've checked anyway," I said.  
  
He sighed looking into my green eyes. " How can I cheer you up?," he asked. " I don't think you can," I said. He  
grinned devilishly before kissing me deeply. My whole body was lit a fire as the kiss deepened. I moaned as his lips left a   
firey trail of passion down my neck. Moaning his name, he began to unzip the dress I just put on. Running his fingertips up  
and down my spine I thought I'd die at the pleasure he made me feel when our skin touched. He was going to continue until   
we were interrupted by a knock on the door.  
  
" Ryo, Jules, we need you two right now," Kento called through the door. " Okay," he called back. He sighed  
exasperated. " Little does he know that I need you more," he whispered in my ear sending warm shivers through my body.  
" We can continue you this later," I said. I turned around lifting my hair. " Zip me back up," I commanded. I felt him take  
the zipper but I didn't expect him to kiss up my back as he zipped my dress back up. My back arched a bit as he got to the   
mid part of it. When he was done he whipered to me. " That's what we could've had and a little more," he said as he sauntered  
off to find Kento. I felt my desire flare instead of dissapear. 'Damn you Kento,' I thought bitterly as I followed after him.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
I woke up in a prison cell the next morning, or night in the dynasty. The sky here stays dark all the time. The thought  
of light made me think of Sage. The cell door began to open revealing Lord Helios. My lips formed a bitter smile. " Oh look, the  
King decides to dirty his robes to see a prisoner," I mused. He frowned while I chuckled at his facial expression. " Let's not go   
through this my dear," he said. He stepped into the light in the cell revealing the man I remember. His cool orange eyes studied  
me intently. " Why did you leave?," he asked softly. I smirked. " You were bad for my health," I retorted. He shook his head  
sadly.  
  
" Did I not get you everything you desired? You had your lover, your family, and a Lord who adored you. What more  
could you crave?," he asked. I looked into his orange pools. He seemed sincere like he always had been. He almost appeared  
too innocent to be evil. Almost. " But was it right Helios? We were evil and I couldn't live like that anymore," I said. He nodded  
in understanding not agreement. " I suppose we all chose our paths," he said. He leaned over and gently kissed me. When he   
broke away he looked back into my eyes. " This battle will not end in favor of one of us. I hope that it's not in mine," he said as  
he left my cell.  
  
I fought back the urge to cry. " He's like a puzzle isn't he?," Smoke asked. I turned to the darkest corner to see Smoke  
step out of it. " He sends us to get you to kill the Ronins then he feels guilty about it and wishes for you to kill him. A perplexing  
man indeed," he said. " What do you want?," I asked bitterly. " What I always have wanted. What I always will want. You," he said.  
I laughed. " Sorry, that's not for sale," I mused. He sat down beside me. " Shadow, why didn't you try and get me to understand? I  
could've gone with you," he said. Gazing into his green eyes I answered. " At the time that didn't seem like an option. I'm sorry if  
our love has faded, but you need to let me go," I said.  
  
He forced a laugh. " Easier said than done. Just like you can't live without Halo, I can't live without you," he said. I was  
going to speak but his lips caught mine. I wanted to push him away but a part of me wouldn't or couldn't. As his kisses explored my  
body I had to get him to stop. " Smoke please," I pleaded. He stopped seperating from me. He ran his fingers through his hair. " I'm  
sorry. It was just too much. Just to have you back for a minute, a second would even suffice," he said. I wanted to touch him, comfort  
him, but I knew it was better not to. He rose from beside me walking toward the door. " I won't lock the door behind me Shadow. Take  
this opportunity to run," he said. " But what about you?," I asked. " Don't worry about me. Make sure you live through this.., for Sage," he  
said as he transformed into a panther and ran off. I smiled grateful for his help. I left the dungeon feeling not so sad about loosing him  
anymore.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
We sat in the living room in a circle putting the finishing touches on our plan. In all reality, we can put as many scenarios together  
and we still wouldn't know what we are going up against. Julie sat beside me still bitter that we couldn't finish what we started upstairs. " Okay,  
now that we have a plan how do we get into the Dynasty? I'm sure they don't have a welcome mat laid out," Rowen said. Silence plagued  
over us as a new obstacle came in the way of our so called 'progress.' " I could get us there. All I need is the Jewel of life," Julie said. The  
people in the room cheered. " Yeah! Now we can kick some dynasty tin cans!!," Kento said. Cye ruffled Kento's bluish black hair. " Yeah,  
just make sure you don't eat them too mate," he said. The group laughed. 'This is good. At least we can have some fun before we step into  
our uncertain fate,' I thought.  
  
I felt Julie's hand intertwine with mine. The contact sent a tingly sensation from my hand through my whole body. As I looked into  
her eyes I saw passion spark in them. " Do you think we'll live through this?," I asked her. " I don't know. Let's not think so far ahead. Live  
for the here and now today. Tomorrow is never guarunteed to anyone," she said. I nodded in agreement kissing her softly on her lips. The  
contact sent warm chills through both of us. Our moment was interrupted when we heard the other's saying 'ooh.'  
  
We broke apart with the desire still present but the amusement of our friend present as well. " Shut up," we said in unison. Rowen  
sat in Julie's lap. " Can you kiss me too?," he asked. She giggled blushing but didn't give him an answer. Mia then sat in my lap. " Yeah Ryo.  
Does Julie know why they call you 'Ryo of the Wildfire' yet?," she asked. I felt myself blushing furiously as Julie's eyes narrowed to slits. " It's  
not what you think," I protested. She glared at me. " Sure," she said. Mia hopped out of my lap as Rowen got out of Julie's. " I'm kidding Jules.  
Ryo and I were never more than friends so relax," Mia said. Julie's smile returned. " 'Kay," she said. We spent the rest of the afternoon joking  
around while we still could. Because at night, we make our move.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~   
  
We stood in a circle in the middle of Mia's backyard. I was in the center holding the Jewel of Life. It was nightfall now the strongest   
time of evil and darkness. The exact place we were trying to get to. I closed my eyes so I could concentrate. I felt the jewel get warmer in my  
hands. That told me that it must be glowing to the others and that my power was working. As my eyes were closed, I saw a vision of a giant firebird  
flying around me giving me it's power. Feeling my body get heated I knew I could cast the spell.  
  
I opened my eyes staring up at the sky. I knew my eyes were glowing so in order not to alarm the others I focused on the sky. " Great  
Phoenix of the ancient times, take me to the place of the darkest of dark and the eviliest of evil," I chanted. The Jewel of Life started glowing  
brighter then the light consumed us. When the light subsided we were in the Dynasty. As my power left me I felt light headed. Ryo caught me as I  
fell. I felt his strong arms capture me lowering me to the ground so I could rest. " That was good Jules. Thanks," he said. I looked up into his blue   
tiger eyes. Smiling at him I eased his worries. " It was my pleasure," I said. The other's came over to us. " Are you all right love?," Cye asked. I  
smiled at the warrior of Torrent. " I'm fine. Thank you for asking," I said. Ryo helped me up as I regained my strenth.  
  
I looked over the terrain. " Damn. This place looks bigger than what I remember," Kento said. " I don't care. If Shadow's in there I'll  
find her," Sage said. His love for her was just as strong as Ryo's love for me. " Uh, guys? Don't mean to kill the mood, but I think they know we're  
here," Ryo said as he pointed ahead of us. A herd of thousands of soldier were coming for us. They changed into their subarmor. " Time to kick   
some ass!!," Kento said as he ran into the battle. Cye sighed as he chased after his foolhearty best friend. The other three ran off as well leaving me  
and Whiteblaze to protect Mia. Even though the boys held their own a couple hundred made it past them.  
  
As I saw approach I called on my powers. " Phoenix Flare," I said. A beams of fire shot out from my hands killing the remaining soldiers  
and mine as well. The boys looked back at me stunned. I giggled. " Guess I don't know my own strenth," I said. They shook their heads and continued  
on. Mia, Whitblaze, and I followed after them. After about an hour of getting lost in the corridors a black panther came out. " Is that Shadow?," Sage   
asked. " No dude. If it was she would've announced herself," Ryo said. " Then it's Smoke," Sage said. " Who?," the group asked in unison. Our  
question went unanswered as the panther dashed off. " It may be a wild guess but I think he wants us to follow him," I said. They didn't argue with me  
but attempted to catch up with the panther.  
  
We followed the panther until we came to a big throne room. At the top we heard a man clapping. He stood then decended the steps. " Very  
good Ronins. I hope you know I was just dropping you a bone back there," he said. " Who the hell are you?," Kento asked bluntly as ususal. " My  
name is Lord Helios and today is your day to die," he said. He motioned for someone to come to him. When the person came out of hiding, Ryo and  
I reconized her immediatly. " Lady Sunset," we said in unison. She smiled. " Nice to see you again Wildfire and Phoenix. I guess we shall finish what  
we started in the forest," she said. " No you won't," a female said.  
  
We turned to see Shadow entering behind us with a sythe slung over her shoulder. Relief crossed Sage's features when he saw she was alright.  
Shadow walked in front of the group. " I hope you don't mind Ryo, but I would like to handle this one," she said. " But she's your sister," I protested. She  
looked back at me. " All the more reason for me to handle it. It was my fault that she turned out this way. I plan to rectify that mistake," she said. Turning  
back to Sunset the tension in the room began to mount. " Fine sister, it's your funeral," Sunset said. " Don't assume sister dear," Shadow retorted. The  
two siblings glared at each other. The battle of the century was about to take place.  
  
  
  
to be continued........  
  
End chapter 7. Next time the final battle then the epilouge. So soon? It seemed like I just started. Just in case you want more read 'Unpredictable Endings'  
in the FF8 section. But enough of my advertisements. As always review and no flames 'kay.  
~LS~   



	8. Final Battles

  
  
Bird From the Flames  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronin Warriors and I don't know or care who does.  
  
Last Chapter: Shadow is kidnapped and taken to the Dynasty by Smoke and Sunset.  
Smoke realizes Shadow know longer loves him but he helps her   
escape as a last act of love. The Ronins go to the Dynasty in search  
of their lost companion. They make it to Helios's chamber where they  
are confronted by Lady Sunset. The out of no where who shows up?   
The one and only Shadow. Now the battle of the century is about to  
take place between two siblings. Who will win? You'll find out today  
in 'Bird From the Flames.'  
  
Chapter 8: Final Battles  
  
I continued to glare at my younger sibling. It's hard for me to imagine that we used to  
play together in happiness. Now I have the job to kill her. I could have let Ryo and the others do  
it but it just wouldn't feel right. I made her this way now I have to change what I've created. Sunset  
grinned at me. " What's wrong sister? Can't finish what you set out to do? Perhaps I should thank  
you. If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be this way," she said. Those words made me cringe. " No. I  
didn't make you this way. You did it yourself. I gave you the opportunity to be something else. You  
chose the wrong path," I retorted.  
  
Her boastful demeanor faded as her frown returned to her features. " Fine. Let the battle  
begin!," she said. She charged at me just like I expected. 'She's fighting in blind rage,' I thought. I  
jumped over the girl landing behind her. " Stop running Shadow. Can't you face your own sister!", she  
taunted. My anger began to flair. It's one thing to be remorseful but never call me a coward. I took my  
scythe and cut her outfit but not her. She laughed. " Now that's more like it!," she said.  
  
She began to shoot arrows at me. I doged them easily as she continued to fire them at me. Sweat  
was beginning to form on my brow making my vision a bit blurry. The tension in the room was mounting as  
everyone waited to see the winner of the duel. The attacks ceased for another moment as we stood looking  
at each other. " Y' know, it'd be easier if you just came back to Helios," she said. Glaring, we charged back  
at each other. As our weapons locked I replied. " I'd rather die first," I retorted. She chuckled. " Keep this  
up and you will be dead. Don't let your pride get in your way," she said.   
  
It was now my turn to chuckle. " And don't let a handsome face kill you," I said. Her smile faded as  
she gave me a deathly look. " What are you trying to say?," she said. I managed to get my weapon out of the  
lock and cut a deep gash into right leg. She fell to the ground due to the pain. Her hand soon became bloody as  
the deep crimson blood poured out. " I'm saying that a man's promises of love and power will kill you. They say,  
'I'll give you the world.' How can they give you what they don't have?," I inquired. She stood up wincing at the  
pain that shot up her leg. " Stop it!!," she screamed at me. I smirked. " Stop what? I'm not doing anything but  
telling you the truth. Whether you can handle it or not is a different story," I said.  
  
She began lifting her bow. " Are you happy now Shadow? Have you found the utopia I was looking for?  
Have you found a true loved one?," she asked. " Yes," I said. " THEN YOU SHALL DIE FOR IT!!," she shouted.  
A power began to gather at the tip of her arrows point. " ARROWS ARMAGEDON!!," she said. I smirked easily  
avoiding her strongest attack. She stood shocked at the outcome of her rage. " My turn. Death's Hook," I said. I  
threw the scythe in a spiral motion. A green light surrounded the weapon as it flew around the girl cutting anything  
on her that it came in contact with.   
  
Blood began to pour from the gashes, cuts, and slashes. The only thing to be heard besides my weapons   
assults were Sunset's blood curdling screams. When my weapon returned to my hand Sunset fell to the ground in a  
pool of her own blood. The injury actually looked worse than it really was. The confused girl would live through it. I  
would make sure of it. Walking over to my sister, I picked her up allowing her blood to cover me. She looked so  
innocent now. I carried her over to the side and layed her down so that she wouldn't be hurt in the upcoming battle.  
Using my hand I wiped my scythe clean. I then began to lick my fingers free of the blood. Any blood would suffice  
for me. The beast in me craved it, fiended for it.  
  
I glanced at the throne at my former Lord. " That could've been avoided," I called to him. " No it could  
not have my dear. She needed to learn and she has. Now it's time for you to learn," he retorted. He stood and   
decended the steps again. " I guess it's time," he said. I looked back at Ryo and the others who were still standing  
in shock or disgust from the previous battle. Helios smiled lifting his hands in the air. " Now it is time for the true  
judgement to begin. I hope your are ready for it," he said.   
  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ryo and the others moved up beside Shadow while I hung back. I looked over at Sunset'a bloody body.  
'Her own sister. She fought her own sister,' I thought. My body began to shake. I've never seen a fight that bloody,  
that gruesome. I felt a hand on my shoulder as I continued to be deeply ingrossed in my personal thoughts. I turned  
to see the friendly face of Mia. " I know you don't understand. Most people don't. Shadow did what she had to do to  
save her family. In the end you do what you must to save the people you love," the older girl said.  
  
I glanced back over at the battle that has just begun. The boys were in thier armors fighting along side  
Ryo and Shadow valintly. As they fought on, Helios was also holding his own. I finally began to understand what Mia  
was saying. " I realize that now," I said. She smiled handing me the Jewel of Life. " Fight for the people you love   
Julie. Fight for your prince with the tiger eyes," she said. Smiling at the woman, I took the jewel and ran to the battle.  
  
" Look who decided to join the celebration," Helios said. I glared at the man but he chuckled at my idle  
threat. " Well, the odds as they stand is that I'm out numbered but that won't save you," he said. " Shut the hell up  
and start fighting!!!," Kento said. He smirked at the warrior of Hardrock. A white light began to gather at his hands.  
'Oh no, it's Tao magic,' I thought. " Kento, look out!," I called. He managed to dodge the magic in the nic of time.  
" We won't beat him like this. Form the Inferno!," Sage said.  
  
The warriors began to glow giving thier respective powers to Ryo. Ryo was ingulfed in flames as the   
armor formed. When he emerged he was armed clad in the Inferno armor. " You won't win Helios," he said. Helios  
laughed. " You actually think you can defeat me with that armor. I'm not as weak as Talpa. I will not fall so fast," he  
said. Ryo growled. Blackblaze came out of no where and gave Ryo the Ferver Soul swords. " It wasn't this armor   
that killed Talpa," Ryo said. Helios quirked an eyebrow. " Then what did?," he asked. Ryo smirked. " Right, like  
I'd tell you," he said.   
  
Helios's cool demeanor was beginning to fade as a scowl crossed his beautiful features. I stood next to my  
Knight in Inferno armor. He looked at me smiling. " You'll help me Jules?," he asked. " Forever," I said. I began to  
concentrate on my powers. I felt the blazing heat course through my body consuming me. Making me the Phoenix  
like I was destined to be. I saw worry cross Helios's cool features. " YOU WON'T DEFEAT ME!!," he shouted. He  
began to call on his powers again only this time I felt stronger power radiating from him. I anticipated a move like   
this.  
  
" Shadow, cast a shield over the others," I called to her. She raised her hands casting a green shield over  
the other Ronins and Mia. As soon as this move was done Helios casted his attack. I quickly shielded Ryo and  
myself to lessen the force of impact. When his attack passed I was a bit drained but I felt the Jewel of Life replenishing  
my power. I glanced over at Ryo to see he was looking back at me. His eyes sparkled with love as did mine. He put  
his hands on top of mine and we turned back to Helios. Fear was plastered on the man's face. " Rage of Fire," we   
said in unison.   
  
An orange light began to form around our joined hands. We expected a strong blast of fire power but   
instead a graceful firebird formed. Ryo and I looked at the creature in awe but still concentrated our powers. Helios's  
eyes widened. " No! Celestial!," he screamed. We looked at each other wondering who he referred to. The bird landed  
on the ground in front of him. The creature began to morph into a woman. She was a yellow color all over with orange  
flame designs covering her body. Her firey red hair flowed around her as she stared down at the cowering man.  
  
The nymph of fire touched Helios on top of his head. " I am Phoenix, the love in hearts, the good of the   
world. You are the evil the world has to offer. For that, you must die," she said. Helios tried to move from her but   
she held his hair. He slowly began to burn. In a matter of minutes he was engulfed in fire and reduced to ashes. The  
nymph turned to us. Smiling she turned back into a bird and flew towards me. When it looked like she was about to  
crash into me she faded back into my being.  
  
The power I felt faded away as Ryo and I unclasped hands. Ryo changed back into his subarmor as did  
the other Ronins. I began to feel weak but Ryo supported me before I could fall. " WHOO-HOO! That's a way to  
kick Dynasty ass!," Kento said. We laughed at our exhuberant friend. We noticed Shadow had Sunset's form in her  
arms. " Will she live through that love?," Cye asked. " Yeah, she always does," she said looking down at her sister.  
" Helios...," the sleeping girl moaned. I felt a twinge of guilt at the name. " She loved him," I said to know one. " I  
know. I always did. Come on let's go before this place collaspes," Shadow said.  
  
The others went ahead as I lingered behind once again engrossed in my thoughts. I looked around the   
chamber that reaked the smell of death. 'So much for that,' I thought. I felt arms wrap around my waist. The touch  
sent shivers through me. " Ryo..," I said. " Don't feel bad. We did what we had to, to save the world and our love," he  
said. " But does that make it right?," I countered. " No," he said. I sighed as we stayed like that for a moment. " Let's  
go. The other's are waiting," he said. I sighed again following Ryo out of the Dynasty.  
  
  
  
  
to be continued.....  
  
End chapter 8. Next chapter is the epilouge. I appreciate everyone who's been keeping up and reviewing. ( Which has  
not been too many by the way.) And look for other stories written by me. Anyway, I'll have the Epilouge out soon so  
keep checking for it. Like always, Review and no flames 'kay! ~LS~ 


	9. End of The Road

  
  
Bird From the Flames  
  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own the Ronin Warriors, never have and never will.  
  
Last chapter: The battles for the world and for the soul were fought and won by our  
esteemed heros and heroines. The Phoenix revealed itself in order to  
win the battle. Now the Ronins can finally get on with life but how?  
You'll find out today in 'Bird From the Flames.'  
  
Epilouge: End of the Road  
  
Sitting on the edge of Sunset's bed, I watched over her sleeping form like  
I had been for the past three months. She hasn't stirred since the day of the battle. I  
fear she never will because she already knows the outcome of the fight. Her love is  
gone. When love does leave you don't really have a purpose to live anymore. Squeezing  
the cold compress dry I placed it back on top of her hot forehead. 'If you can't live for  
him sister, you can at least live for me,' I thought.  
  
Looking her over one last time I rose from her bed side leaving the quiet  
room. As I shut the door I saw Sage coming down the hall. He smiled warmly at me  
but unfortunatley I could not return the same happiness. He took note of this as he   
stopped in front of me. " She still didn't wake up?," he asked. " No and she probably  
never will. I wouldn't either if you died," I confessed.   
  
He smiled taking me into his arms. I felt warm, safe, and loved as I burried  
my face in his chest. I heard the rhythmic beating of his heart. He ran his fingers   
through my long black hair. " She'll pull through this Shadow. If she's half as tough as  
you she'll be back to her old self soon," he said. I held him tighter. I hope you're right  
about that Sage," I said. We seperated a bit to share a kiss. When we pulled back I  
knew I was blushing. He brushed his thumbs along my cheeks making me feel warm  
all over. " Come on, Cye's cooking on the grill outside," he said. I nodded allowing him  
to lead me outside to the patio.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Julie slept soundly on my chest this night. After our fun this afternoon I suppose  
she couldn't stay up. I felt her soft breaths on my bare skin. The warmth of them sent  
warm chills through me. 'God I love her,' I thought. She stirred opening her bright   
green eyes. She smiled warmly at me as she kissed my chest. " Evening," she said.  
" Good evening Jules. Sleep well?," I asked. " Sure with you as my pillow," she said.  
I chuckled. She ran her soft finger tips down my stomach. " Do you think Sunset will  
ever recover?," she asked. " Sure she will. It'll take time. All wounds need time to heal.  
  
She sat up exposing her bare back to me. I fought the urge to kiss down   
her spine. All that would do is land us back in sex 101. " But what if she doesn't?," she  
asked. " Those are questions that can't be answered. Only Sunset can determine it," I  
said. My words did not soothe the girl. She got out of bed wrapped in one of our bed  
sheets. " I don't buy it," she said. I sighed exasperated. " You don't have to Jules.  
This is reality babe. Things don't change just because you don't like it as it stands," I  
said. She frowned as she began to dress.  
  
She didn't say a word after that as she left my room. I glanced over at my  
pet tiger who seemed to have a smirk on his furry lips. " You warned me didn't you  
Whiteblaze?," I said. The tiger growled softly. " I know. She has a temper as hot as  
mine but that's what I love about her," I said. The tiger rolled over on his side   
obviously not interested in what I was saying. I threw a pillow at him. He growled in  
annoyance and followed Julie's example by leaving the room. Laughing, I finished  
getting dressed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Whiteblaze came down the steps after I did. I laughed at the overgrown   
tiger. 'He must be sick of Ryo too,' I thought. I walked out onto the patio where the  
others were waiting for Cye to finish dinner. " C'mon Cye! I'll die of starvation!," Kento  
said. " Oh shut up Kento. As much as you eat it would be impossible for you to die of   
anything. Besides you can live off of that weight for months," Cye retorted. Kento frowned  
at his Brittish friend. " Whatever Cye just hurry it up," he said.  
  
I chuckled to myself as I sat on the ground next to the giant white tiger. I stroked  
his short hair. He purred in appreciation. " Like that Whiteblaze?," I asked. He growled   
softly as if to answer. " So does Ryo," I whispered to him. " Food's done!," Cye said. The  
others ran up to the grill to be served but I stayed sitting observing the night sky. 'We've been  
through so much. now it's finally over,' I thought. I closed my eyes until I felt someone's fingertip  
run down my neck sending warm shivers through my body. " Ryo...," I moaned softly.   
  
He sat down beside me petting Whiteblaze as well. I opened my eyes to see his smiling  
face. " I don't know what it is but I can't keep my hands off of you," he said. I smiled. " I think I  
have that problem too," I said. We laughed until Sage and Shadow sat down beside us. " Peace and  
tranquility. Do you think it will last?," Sage asked. We were silent a moment then we all answered.  
" Nah!," we said in unison. " True, but as long as we can fight the evil won't last long," Kento said.  
" Why?," Cye asked. " Because we're the RONIN WARRIORS!!," Kento replied.  
  
We laughed at him. He always does manage to keep everyone's spirits up. I felt Ryo's  
hands encircle my waist as I sat in between his legs. Shadow had her head on Sage's shoulder and  
Rowen had his nead in Mia's lap. " Hey Cye, are we the only loners here?," Kento asked. " 'Fraid  
so mate, but don't worry we'll find our women," Cye assured. They locked arms and began dancing  
around the fire chanting 'we'll find our women.' More laughter errupted from the group.   
  
I observed my group of friends as we savored our victory. 'Even if the peace doesn't last,  
I'm glad that we had this one moment of true happiness,' I thought. " You think too much," Ryo whispered  
to me. I blushed at his sudden intrusion in my thoughts. His hand left my waist to caress my cheek. I stared  
dazed by his tiger blue eyes. My tiger blue eyes. His lips crept closer until they met mine. We heard 'oohs'  
coming from the group but instead of seperating like we usually do we decided to ignore them. The feeling  
of passion and ecstasy passed through our bodies in this embrace and we wouldn't have it any other way.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I rose from my bed at the sounds of voices outside my window. As I opened the balcony door  
I saw the whole group sitting outside around a bonfire and a grill. Two of the Ronins were dancing around  
the fire chanting something. I chuckled at thier immaturity. I finally realized the truth however. Helios was  
dead and Shadow was right like she always is. 'Why couldn't I have stayed sleep?,' I thought. I was about  
to go back to bed until I saw a black panther in the tree. Shadow is down there so that means that's Smoke.  
  
I smiled at the feline and my only true friend. " What are you doing here?," I inquired. " Watching  
over you. Helios knew he would lose so he requested I watch over his beloved," the panther replied. I forced  
a laugh. " Is that the only reason?," I said. He growled a little. " No. I had to see if her love for me truly   
faded and it has. Will you be able to take care of yourself Lady Sunset?," he asked. " Yeah, I'll be fine," I   
said. He nodded. " Oh and Smoke," I called. He turned back to me. " I appreciate everything you did for  
me. Even the harsh reality speeches," I said. His furry lips formed a smile as his green eyes twinkled. " Take  
care of yourself, Sunset," he said as he leaped off into the trees.  
  
Silent tears fell down my face as he dissapeared from view. " You too," I whispered to myself. I  
looked back down at the others who were still having fun by the fire. I smiled at my sister and her friends. 'She  
really does deserve this,' I thought. With that thought I closed the doors which were letting in the night breeze  
and crawled back into my warm bed. As a unheard melody lulled me back to sleep I felt the precense of another  
around me. Ignoring it I fell into a blissful sleep.  
  
~THE END~  
  
It's the end! * sob, sob* But I still want reviews dammit!! I hope you enjoyed this tale like I enjoyed writing it. This  
was also my first fanfic and I think I did pretty well. Oh, and sorry for the shortness of the last two chapters. I also  
have a story in the FF8 section called 'Unpredictable Endings' that I think you guys should check out. Anyway, no  
flames and as always REVIEW DAMMIT!! * heavy breathing* Sorry 'bout that. Lost control there. 


End file.
